


Keith's a Sexy Vampire

by WemITodd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate - Nymphs, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, It'll be fluff tomorrow, M/M, Voltronween, Voltronween 2016, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WemITodd/pseuds/WemITodd
Summary: Please read the title





	

 

Deep in the forest, where nobody could bother him, there lived a man. He lived in the night, but his skin was the color of bronze. He sat by the river most nights, watching the river flow passed him. Lance was all alone out here, and most of the time, he didn't mind, but tonight was different. He guarded his forest, he protected his home, but there wasn't really much here. The river was his favorite place to go, besides his small cottage. Lance yawned and stretched his arms up into the air. He let himself fall back, only to jumped back up again when he saw the figure standing above him. He had nearly fallen in the river. 

"Who the hell are you?" Lance asked , his voice higher than what he'd meant it to be. 

The man didn't answer him at first, simply smiled. Then, he said, "My name's Keith. I was just passing through." The mad stepped closer to Lance and bent over him. "and you are?"

"My mother said I shouldn't talk to strangers," Lance answered. 

Keith pouted, as id he was hurt. "I told you my name. Technically, we're no longer strangers." Keith smiled again. "Won't you please tell me your name?"

"Lance," he answered, huffing. The nymph pushed himself from the ground, careful not to fall into the river. He didn't tower above Keith, but Lance was happy to discover he was taller than him. "Now that you know my name, what are you?" Lance asked. Keith see,ed vaguely surprised but only smiled again. 

"I'm a vampire, of course," he answered. Keith lifted his hand and placed it against Lance's cheek. The nymph would've flinched, if he wasn't already used to the cold. He even leaned into it. 

"And what exactly are you doing in my forest?" Lance asked, opening his wide blue eyes. 

"I already told you, I was just passing through," Keith answered. His fingers moved up and wound themselves into Lance's silky hair. "What are you doing all alone in a place like this?" he asked. 

"I live here," Lance said as he leaned into Keith's touch. Lance yawned and moved his arms around Keith's waist. "You're late," he muttered as he buried himself into Keith's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry," the vampire said, placing a kiss on the side of Lance's temple. "I slept in late."

"No more of that." Lance turned his face towards Keith and kissed him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Day five done  
> Fun fact: I literally wrote this with my eyes closed. I'm tired. Don't judge me. I'll edit it tomorrow. Also, this doesn't really make sense, but I could literally fall asleep writing this and I want to be under my own blankets. I will edit tomorrow *sorry for being salty


End file.
